Renesmee's Story
by Ambie1234
Summary: More summary enclosed. Renesmee's mother, Bella, died when she was born. What if Renesmee and Jacob lived New Moon and Eclipse instead of Bella and Edward...
1. Damn it Leah!

_**DON'T SKIP!**_

**Summary- Jacob and Renesmee we separated when Nessie appeared to be 9. Jacob healed Renesmee when she was about to be a depressed baby for killing her mother. But now they are separated and Renesmee has the same nightmare every night of the last time she saw her mother. This story is Renesmee's story so Bella still lives twilight but after that it skips New Moon and Eclipse and goes to Breaking Dawn. Now let's see how Renesmee lives New Moon and Eclipse. **

Renesmee's POV

It has been four years since I was myself. Since I have lived happily with Jacob.

When we were separated Jacob and I had a best friend relationship.

I wondered if we were still together we would be out of the friends' stage.

The last time he saw me I appeared to be 9. Now I look 16.

My father and I have been traveling the world alone, searching for him, as brother and sister.

I know my father and my family have been worried about me for the past few years.

We are running around Asia searching for him. Then I noticed my father or I should say brother stopped.

"What is it Edward."

"There is a hotel over there. I'll let you sleep for the night."

I sighed, "Please don't let me sleep, and you know that nightmare haunts me every night."

"I know and I'm sorry but inside your head I know you're exhausted."

I gave another sigh and we started heading toward the hotel.

I walked right behind him like a shy little girl. I hated it when people I didn't know stared at me.

"A room with two beds for one night please", my dad said sliding the lady at the counter a credit card.

"Two beds, but it's just you?" she said and my dad stepped to the side so I wasn't hidden anymore.

"Oh, enjoy your stay at the Marriott."

"Thank you", my father said taking his credit card and a key card.

I followed Edward to the room.

I didn't change clothes; I just fell right to sleep from exhaustion.

**(Renesmee having a dream where Leah was yelling at Bella in Breaking Dawn.)**

"_Bella that monster in your stomach is killing you. Why didn't you have Carlisle kill that thing before it started growing rapidly? It has sucked most of your blood and broke three ribs already. And when that thing is born it will probably have no reason in existing."_

_My mother couldn't respond. The tears swelled up in both our eyes._

_Leah's words still echo to me._

**(Dream skips to Bella giving birth.)**

_My mother let out another scream and blood left her mouth._

_Rosalie had already taken me and cleaned me up in vampire speed seconds after I was born. _

_I crawled to my mother._

"_Momma?" _

"_Oh my beautiful Renesmee never let anyone tell you that you are a monster because you're not. I love you . . ."_

_My father turned me around so the last thing I saw of my mother wouldn't be her dying._

"Renesmee, it's time to get moving. We are going to home today." My father woke me up.

I looked at the clock and it said 3:38 a.m.

My father was at the counter checking us out, while I was still in the room getting stuff together.

I felt my phone vibrate. It was Leah calling.

"What do you want Leah." I said bitterly.

"Oh Renesmee its Jacob, he came back looking for you. But he didn't talk to anyone he just assumed you were dead and… and he killed himself."

"What? You're lying."

"Why would I lie about my alpha dying? That's low even for me."

"Well I guess you're right. Why would you lie about that?" tears started to break out of my eyes.

"I have to go. You take care of yourself ok?"

"Ok." I struggled to say with my tears in the way.

Right before I crushed the phone in my hand I thought I heard Jacob. But it must have been in my head.

Jacob's POV

I had been back for a few days now.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing up this early in the morning. I just couldn't sleep knowing Edward was bringing Renesmee back. We have been searching for each other for four years now.

I walked in on Leah and she was on the phone with someone I thought I recognized the voice.

"I have to go. You take care of yourself ok."

"_Ok." _ I heard the other person struggle to say.

Then I realized what just happened.

"Damn it Leah! What did you just say to Renesmee?"

"I was talking to her about an awful dream she had and I told her to take care of herself."

"And you didn't let me talk to her!"

"Edward was bringing her home to surprise her with you."

"Jacob!" Alice ran in.

"Jacob its Renesmee. She thinks you're dead!"

"Leah!"

Alice stopped me from killing Leah.

"Jacob she is going to the Volturi. She wants to die too."

My eyes widened and we both ran to her car to drive to the airport.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY SECOND STORY. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**


	2. Welcome to Volterra

Jacob's POV

I swear I was about to have an anxiety attack.

We were already in a yellow Porsche that Alice had "rented".

Alice had a look on her face.

"What do you see Alice?"

"They turned her away."

"That's good right?"

"No she's going to make a scene, show herself to the humans."

"But Renesmee can't glow like other vampires."

"For some reason, Carlisle can't explain it, but Renesmee only glows on this day every year."

How could I not know that? I feel so stupid, but that's not important right now.

"When is she going to do that?"

"At Noon when the sun's at its highest."

I looked at my watch. 11:48.

"Twelve minutes." I felt more nauseous.

"Welcome to Volterra."

We were coming up on an ancient city.

Alice started driving into a crowd of people or bloodsuckers honking the car horn.

Then she was stopped by an official.

I got out and looked at Alice.

"Jacob she's at the clock tower, hurry!"

I started running and pushing people out of my way.

I got to a clock tower but there was a fountain in my way.

I saw Renesmee in a tank top and shorts stepping out into the sun.

I ran through the fountain and pushed her back into the building.

"Jacob, you're alive!"

"The important part is that you are too."

We stopped hugging when two bloodsuckers started walking toward us.

"Looks like I won't be needing your services after all." Nessie told them.

"Aro wants to see you about your little act."

"Jacob why don't you go enjoy the festival."

"No the wolf comes with us."

Alice barged in.

"Come on guys it's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene."

"Well it looks like the girl has already done that." The boney one said.

Then a short girl bloodsucker came.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long."

Renesmee looked back at Alice.

"Just do what she says", Alice whispered to her.

Then leech handed Renesmee a red robe and we started walking.

When we got to the room with three bloodsuckers sitting on thrones the one with black hair started talking to the girl bloodsucker that brought us here.

"Ah, Jane such a clever girl. I sent you to go get the half and you bring a whole and a shape shifter."

"Thank you master."

"Oh I love a happy ending, they are so rare." Aro took Renesmee's hand from mine.

"Hmm. Let's see if the girl us immune to all our powers, shall we Jane."

"Pain."

All the sudden Renesmee was screaming and her face got red.

"Stop hurting her!" I screamed.

"Jane."

"Yes master."

I went to Renesmee's side to help her up.

"What are we going to do here?" Aro said.

"You already know what you are going to do", one of the other leech said.

"The girl attracted six humans out there. Luckily they are in today's fishing party. But we can't risk it for what she might do in the future." The bloodsucker next to him said.

"You're right Marcus", said Aro, "Felix."

The short boney leech whipped Renesmee around so she can see the big one.

**(I'm terrible at writing fight scenes so can you guys picture the scene in New Moon except Jacob is in Edward's place but Jacob is in wolf form. And Renesmee is where Bella is but being held back by Demetri so she can't help Jacob.) **

I was being held my large neck and losing air.

"No please!" Renesmee screamed, "Kill me . . . Not him!"

Aro walked up to her getting his teeth ready to sink into her neck when.

"Wait", Alice spoke up, "Renesmee will be mature. I've seen it."

Alice showed him a vision. Then he walked away.

"Hmm, if Renesmee is responsible enough to handle children then she is mature.

Now the fishing party is almost here.

Would you like to join us Renesmee. I bet you're thirsty?"

Aro has been trying to get Renesmee to give in to human blood since we were trying to prove to them that she wasn't an immortal child.

"No thank you Aro."

"Goodbye young friends."

Renesmee's POV

I walked by Jacob who apparently had some shorts tied to his ankle.

We walked behind Alice.

"Right this way everyone. Stay together." We walked passed a group tourist.

I buried my head in Jacob's shoulder as we heard screaming behind us. This made him put his arm around me.

We waited by the door as Alice pulled her Porsche up so I wouldn't have to go in the sunlight.

Jacob sat in the backset with me.

"Alice you know I _can't _have kids right."

"I know you can't have a fetus growing in your not aging body."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Renesmee you're not done growing yet. Your five and you don't stop aging until your seven."

I had totally forgotten that. I haven't been keeping track of my birthday since Jacob and I were separated.

"Oh that's good news." I looked at Jacob.

I tried to ignore the fact that it will be very awkward telling this to my family, especially my father.

**SORRY ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW IT ENSPIRES ME TO WRITE! You know I was thinking of having Nessie be the one fighting and Jacob being the one pleading to kill him instead. But it wouldn't go and Jacob's a fighter not a pleader. ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Port Angeles

Renesmee's POV

It was dark now and we were pulling up to the house. I heard that Esme was going to build a cottage for my parents. But that was an old dream that has never been brought up again.

I got out and hugged my family.

"Renesmee never walk out and go to the Volturi again" my father told me.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Let's go to the reservation and tell everyone your back. And we have something important to share."

Everyone started getting on a trail and running to the reservation.

"Dad I haven't been keeping track of my birthdays and I thought I was 7 already and I look 16."

"Renesmee your aging has slowed down so 2 years from now you'll look 18."

"Oh, thanks dad."

We were coming up to Emily's and a bunch of shirtless boys came running out.

"Hey Vampire Girl, you're alive!" Jared yelled giving me a hug.

I had the nickname Vampire Girl for a while. Or they called me Nessie.

I hugged everyone else including Claire who was now 8.

When Leah walked out everyone stopped and gave her a mean look.

She didn't say anything she just over to put her back against the house.

Everyone got their attention away from Leah to look at the little boy Emily was holding when she walked out of the house.

"Renesmee I like you to meet Sam and I's son Jackson."

The kid already liked me quickly as everyone else did when they met me.

We started a bonfire to get everyone together so Jasper and Carlisle explain what's coming.

Leah and I sat on opposite sides of the circle.

The treaty was called off years ago when Jacob imprinted on me.

"There is an army of Newborns terrorizing Seattle. I'm sure all of you have seen the news reports about all of the disappearances there." Carlisle started off, "Jasper has some experiences with newborns."

"Newborns are vampires that are just transformed. They are more difficult than the vampires you're used to. They are created to fight for hunting grounds or territory. In this case the red head is after Renesmee because she thinks she's Bella and they have almost the exact same scent."

"Are you guys in?" Emmett asked.

Sam looked at all the members in the pack seeing they all nodded he said,

"Ok were in."

"Great. Everyone get some sleep we are all going to need some training." Carlisle said starting to walk back to the trail we ran on.

"Nessie you want to spend the night?" Claire asked.

I looked at my dad with puppy dog eyes. But I knew that never worked with him.

"Sorry Ness but I think you should get settled in back at the house."

"Ok, sorry Claire maybe tomorrow night."

"Ok bye Ness."

When we got back to the house I noticed Jacob didn't go back home,

"Uh Jake you don't have to hang around all these vampires tonight."

He sighed.

"Ness I'm not leaving you alone if I know there is a bunch of bloodthirsty leeches after you."

"Oh, ok night Jake", I said starting to walk upstairs.

"Night Ness."

I heard him make a place on the couch. He smelled really good lately. I noticed a small burn in the back of my throat. I tried to ignore it.

My room was only across the hall from my dad's.

I turned the handle slowly to find everything was right where I left it.

I saw my mom's old room once and my dad let me arrange my room like hers.

I noticed that Alice or someone had already put my suitcase in here. I changed into a green shirt and some jean shorts, so I would be ready when I wake up in the morning.

I went to sleep with questions spinning around in my head.

How would I get a baby in my stomach in 2 years?

Would it be awkward if I had to ask Jacob to help me?

Does he believe in marriage first?

Would he expect me to have feelings for him 2 years early?

Would Leah try to get in the way again?

Wait wouldn't it be easier if I just adopt?

Is my dad listening to me right now?

I slipped into a dream. But this was different.

Jacob was taking me hunting.

Somehow Jacob began bleeding.

I was running toward him, but not to see if he was ok.

My teeth sunk into his arm, and I couldn't stop.

He didn't try to stop me either.

"_Renesmee", _I heard faintly. But it wasn't Jacob saying my name.

"Renesmee wake up", my dad said louder.

I rubbed my eyes to see my dad giving me a worried look. The burn in my throat was on fire now.

"Dad why would I have that dream, I hadn't done that to Jacob since I was a few days old."

"We haven't been hunting in a while and you being thirsty made you have that dream. Want me to take you hunting?"

"Yes please."

Now I know why dad didn't want me spending the night with Claire.

We walked down stairs and of course everyone was either reading or already out hunting.

Jacob was just waking up and walking toward me.

"I can take her hunting Edward."

"No let me", my dad insisting.

I nodded to Jacob like I was saying 'its ok Jacob go back to sleep, we can go hunting another time'.

My dad walked behind me so he won't get in the way of my attack.

I quietly walked through the forest. I almost forgot that dad was behind me.

My eyes were locked on a big brown bear, eating some berries in the middle of the night.

I ran up to it sucking it dry.

The fire in my throat wasn't completely out. So I snuck up on a deer and sucked it dry.

I was so good at hunting I didn't have a single drop of blood on me like newborns would have to change their outfit completely.

It was now around 2 am when we got back.

Jacob didn't go back to sleep; in fact he was waiting at the door.

Without saying anything I put my palm on his cheek, showing him my dream.

He nodded slowly and gave me a hug.

I finally got some sleep.

"Renesmee!" I was woken up by Emmett.

"Get your lazy butt out of that bed! We are training today!"

"Fine, but if you wake me up like that again you're going to regret it." I said acting all tough.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and tied it up in a ponytail.

I was of course the last one out to start running the trail.

I was almost late to hear Jasper's little speech.

"Right now the numbers are at 10. So 5 for us and five for you, that shouldn't be that hard." Alice announced.

"Yes and the numbers keep changing because the newborns fight like children. And kill each other", Jasper took over, "and the most important thing to remember is first to never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill . . . they'll be expecting that."

Jasper did a demonstration with Emmett.

Then Rosalie and I got up.

She pinned me down by my neck.

Then when she got up Jasper spoke, "Oh and one more thing", I pinned her down before he could finish, "Never turn your back on your enemy."

After a few more I went to go stand by a tree while everyone else finished.

Then Alice came over to me, "Hey everyone I'm going to go shopping for the clothes we are going to wear during the battle. Come on Renesmee."

Alice literally pulled me to her Porsche and stuffed me in the passenger seat.

"Renesmee we need to talk about how we are going to tell the rest how we are supposed to solve what happened in Volterra, I'm waiting on your decision."

"I don't know Alice; I was actually going to ask you to help me."

"Well I know Edward already knows, I may have slipped up holding my thoughts."

"So have I", I admitted.

"I can see it in his eyes that he's not taking it well."

"Wait Alice can't I just adopt without. . ."

"No I've seen it and the Volturi want the baby to have your genes."

I sighed, "What are we going to do Alice?"

"I see this ending several ways. 1st is you adopting and them not approving. 2nd is not doing anything and everyone dying. 3rd is running away, but then get tracked and die", she started choking up on the last one, "And 4th is Jacob."

I looked at her, "I think we both know how this is going to end."

She took my hand, "Renesmee I'll tell them for you."

"Thanks Alice."

We finally got to a clothing store in Port Angeles. Right when we walked in I could smell my scent, well not my scent it smelt more like a human. I could also smell the rest of my vampire family.

"Oh Renesmee a year before you were born, your mother came here to help some friends find prom dresses. We were actually here at the same time", she said so low that only a vampire and I could hear.

I was impressed with my sense of smell. You'd think that the smell would be long gone by now.

Alice picked up 7 black outfits already knowing where everything is. Then she headed to the counter.

The lady at the cash register gave a curious look at all the black outfits like she thought we were girls who just turned Goth.

"Oh we needed these for a skit in out drama class at school", Alice reassured her.

The lady sighed in relief and gave us our bag.

I didn't like the way she looked at us when she thought we were Goth. What if we were Goth? Would she not treat us the same.

Yet I saw her staring at a hot pink prom dress like she was day dreaming.

And there I go stereotyping again.

I shoved the bag in the back seat and sat in front.

I tried to make my question not to sound so selfish, "Uh Alice I counted 7 outfits. Where's mine?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, you're not going to fight. Edward doesn't want you anywhere near the battle if Victoria is involved."

I sighed. I was actually looking forward to it.

**REVIEW! IF I GET A DECENT AMOUNT THEN I'LL UPDATE!**


	4. Camping Trip

**READ THIS CHAPTER SLOWLY! Not going to be updating for a while. **

Renesmee's POV

As Alice pulled her car in the driveway everyone was standing by the front door waiting.

Alice and I agreed that she would tell everyone and I would tell Jacob.

I walked up to Jacob, "Come take a walk with me"; I jerked my head slightly to the forest.

He nodded and followed me. We walked in silence.

I walked to the center of the meadow. I could smell my mother and father's scent. They must have been here before. The only thing that got me down was that everything was dead and in was more of a field.

"Jacob this is kind of awkward and a lot to ask, but you know I have to get a baby before. . ." I paused and kept my eyes closed not sure if I want to see his reaction.

"Renesmee I know what you're asking, you don't have to say it. And yes I'll help if you family is ok with it."

I looked down but gave a shy smile, "Thank you Jacob."

Then without any warning he pulled me into his famous bear hugs.

"Everything is going to work out. I promise."

He released me and we started heading back.

This was already awkward. Considering we haven't even had a first kiss yet.

Jake and I walked out of the forest to find everyone with either a worried look or a doubtful look.

I knew Alice told them to not talk about it so much and just focus on the battle tomorrow.

It was about 3pm when I checked my watch.

Then I saw Alice have a vision look on her face. Then I saw my dad stare at her. I knew he was seeing her vision.

"We are not going to Seattle, their coming here"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well with the wolves in this there will be enough to protect the town, and Renesmee at the house." Jasper answered.

"No, we can't have Renesmee this close to Forks especially if Victoria is in this." My dad spoke up.

Victoria? She must have accidently got into her vision.

"Well the newborns wouldn't want to get anywhere near the wolves scent, maybe we could use the scent to mask Renesmee's and take her away from the town during the battle." Jasper thought of.

"We could try it", my dad said walking to the forest.

Jasper, Jacob, and I followed.

We crept back to the meadow.

"This field will give us an advantage. It's far enough away from the town and the house. We need to plant Renesmee's scent around so the newborns will be lead here", Jasper said.

"I don't know if it will work", Edward told him.

"Well let's give it a try", I said walking by Jacob.

He automatically picked me up.

He nodded to my dad and started running off.

When he got about a mile into the forest he stopped running and started walking.

"So where do you think I should go during the battle?"

"Uh, maybe you and I could go on a camping trip in the mountains."

"No, I'm not going to keep you out of the fight. I know you want to tear up some vampires."

"Well you're going to need my connection to the Pack."

"True", I sighed in relief. I wanted him to come.

He took me back to the meadow then sat me down so I could run around to plant my scent.

I lay in my bed. It was about 8:30pm. All of my family was hunting. So I was alone in the house, except Jacob was downstairs. It was thundering and lightning outside.

Then I heard Jacob walk upstairs and knock on my door.

"Hey are you getting lonely?" he asked.

"A little", I admitted.

He walked over and sat on my bed, "Hey Edward heard us on the walk, and he told me it's just going to be me and you on the camping trip."

"Ok", I sat up.

There was an awkward silence as we stared at each other's face.

Jacob leaned closer, "I want to try something", he whispered.

I leaned a little but then he stopped me, "Don't move", he whispered again.

I was frozen as I closed my eyes and waited. His lips barley met mine before we both jumped at the loud thunder shot.

He let out a loud sigh.

The thunder really got my nerves shot.

He didn't try to come back for a rebound, so I tried but he stopped me, "Your family is done hunting and on their way", he told me as he laid down next to me.

I didn't use the covers so we didn't get tangled in the sheets.

I was exhausted, I snuggled my head on his chest.

He was a little hesitant then he rested his arm on my back.

While in his arms I felt so safe. It calmed my nerves after the thunder.

We drifted into sleep.

_I was having an image._

_I was inside a tent. I walked outside to see a mountain view. It was beautiful._

_I could see miles away. I could barely see the field where the battle was taking place._

_But something was missing._

_Where is Jacob? For this to be the perfect dream, Jacob should be here to enjoy the view with me._

_I climbed down the mountain and ran into the forest. I picked up on his scent quickly._

_I pushed the branches out of my way to get to the field._

_He was in wolf form, fighting a newborn._

_But then he turned to see me there._

_The newborn used this chance and got behind him and crushed._

_I let out a scream but I couldn't hear it in my ears._

I gasped awake.

The sunlight beamed into my eyes. And Jacob wasn't next to me anymore.

I ran downstairs and it was Jacob and my dad in the kitchen.

"Ok Renesmee I already went up there and set up a tent. You might want to go lay out more of your sent."

I nodded and ran out the door.

After about a few hours of running around I went back to the house where Jacob and my dad met me on his way out. I noticed it was already lunch time for humans.

"Alice said there's a storm coming."

"I know, I can feel it", Jacob said.

My dad looked at me wearing my short sleeved shirt, some shorts, and a pair of flip-flops.

"Ok bye dad", I told him, because I didn't want him changing his mind.

"Bye Ness, be safe."

"I will, remember I run a temperature of 105 degrees."

I went to stand by Jacob as he picked me up and ran into the forest.

I really wished it wasn't lightning outside last night. It just kept me wondering what would happen if we weren't interrupted.

We finally got to the campsite and flurries were already coming down fast.

"Hey Jake I'm going to hunt an animal before I go to sleep", even though I wasn't thirsty I wanted to be sure.

"Sure Ness."

I went up about thirty miles north to hunt. I spotted a small deer and drank it.

Now I just wanted to play with my food. There was another deer drinking out of a lake.

But I lost my balance and fell in.

I had to walk back soaked.

"What happened?" was the first question.

"Uh I fell into a lake."

He chuckled, "Ok it's getting late you might want to get some sleep."

I woke up freezing.

I wasn't inside the sleeping bag so I crawled in.

"Nessie", he whispered.

"J- J- Jake. W- w- what t- t- t- t- time i-i-s it."

"2 am."

"W- W- Why a-a-am I co- cold?"

"I don't know. Somehow your temperature must have dropped in the middle of the night do to the wetness."

My teeth chattered some more as I closed my eyes.

Then without warning I heard the zipper of the sleeping bag and a fire entering.

Without second thought I was clinging myself to him.

I couldn't control my breathing.

"Relax and you'll warm up soon."

Both of his arms were wrapped around me, his chin rested in my hair, and my hands were on his shoulders.

"Thank you Jacob", I whispered.

The sunlight from outside woke me up.

I was sweating and Jacob's arms were still constricted around me.

He instantly woke up and got out of the sleeping bag when he noticed how much I was sweating.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

He gave a smile. "Yes I did."

We both got out of the tent to stretch.

Then I leaned against a giant rock.

"So do we just wait here all day while the battle is going on?" I asked.

"I guess so." He stood next to me.

I leaned a little closer by him.

He saw what I was doing and he leaned closer. But our lips didn't meet.

We both could smell two vampires coming toward us.

He gave another sigh.

"She found us."

"She's not alone", he added.

A male vampire peered out of the trees. His head was probably full of questions, when my mom was nowhere in sight. He could smell her, but the person it led to was me.

"Look Bella's not here so you don't need anything", said Jacob.

Then Victoria jumped on a branch of a tree.

"Hmm Bella, it seems your new make-over made you look like Edward. And here you are trying to convince me you're not who you are. Maybe Edward didn't tell you but we vampires have super senses."

"I'm not an idiot Victoria. But I'm not Bella. And I'll prove it", I started running around the campsite in nonhuman speed.

I came back a little closer to her.

"So you're a vampire now anyone can get contacts."

I lifted my hand to my mouth and used my teeth to tear my skin.

"No Nessie", Jacob shouted from behind, but blood was already running through my knuckles.

Victoria and the guy started sniffing loudly and letting out hisses.

I realized why Jacob tried to stop me. Their eyes were black with thirst.

I quickly tore my shirt and whipped away the blood.

Jacob phased and ran up to them. The blood was gone now and I was fighting Victoria while Jacob fought the male.

I was ten feet away from Victoria and she was about to attack when-

"Victoria!" the male was surely going to die but Victoria just turned around back to me.

Jacob finished him.

Me and her wrestled then I plunged her head to the ground then lifted her neck to my teeth and tore out a huge part.

I let her fall which made her head totally removed.

I quickly ran behind a tree and hacked up some venom. I couldn't let it go through my system.

I took out a lighter and threw it at the body.

"I think Alice needs us to go", I said to the giant wolf.

I let Jacob get off to a first start while I packed.

I was done packing up in seconds. I decided to leave everything and come back for it.

We were faster getting back because we didn't have his human form slowing us.

Edward's POV

It was over.

Then Leah was trying to fight the last newborn other than Bree.

"NO LEAH DON'T" I shouted but it was too late.

The newborn was about to crush her. She let out a yelp. Then Renesmee ran out of the trees and took the newborn from her.

This was a bad move.

The newborn ended up crushing Renesmee!

Then Jacob took the newborn from Renesmee and finished it.

Then he ran back to her as we did.

"Renesmee I had that one!" she shouted.

"Quiet Leah", Sam shouted at her.

"The bones on the left side of her body is completely damaged", said Carlisle.

"The Volturi are almost here. They're going to want to fight to with Renesmee like this", I informed them.

"Hurry there almost here", said Alice.

All the female Cullens surrounded her and gently picked her up and carried her fast, while the males would stay and talk to the Volturi.

**Please review! There is not going to be another chapter until mid-August! Summer vacation sorry But not for me **.


	5. Pain

Edward's POV

They walked in human speed toward us. I tried to focus but Leah's thoughts were distracting.

She kept showing the image of Renesmee getting crushed. Was she sorry for her?

Then I remembered we forgot about the wolves. There not supposed to be here.

"I see we missed an interesting fight. Too bad we didn't get to have some fun as well", Jane said.

"Well if you showed up a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose", I replied.

"Pity, you missed one."

"We offer her a silent in order for her giving up", said Carlisle.

"That wasn't yours to offer. Why did you come?" then she used her gift.

"You don't have to do that she'll tell you anything you want", said Emmett.

"I know."

"Riley didn't tell us, he said our thoughts weren't safe", Bree choked out.

"I see take care of that Felix, I'd like to go home."

"Wait we'll take responsibility for her", said Carlisle.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind", then she eyed Jacob. She already assumed.

Then she turned to nod at Felix.

"No, no, NO!"

She was gone.

Jacob's POV

It was about 9pm at night. I was finally able to see Renesmee.

I walked into the Cullens house without knocking.

"Hey is Renesmee-

I was cut off by a bone snapping and a loud scream by her.

Everyone was sitting down and waiting for it to be over. I sat down next to Edward.

Every time a bone cracked and a scream was let out I felt like it was might as well be happening to me.

Then it stopped and Carlisle came down the stairs.

He looked at me. "She wants to see you Jacob."

I stood up and almost ran up the stairs.

Renesmee's POV

That was the most pain I ever had in my entire life. The only thing I could move was my head. But with my bones broken it would help me heal. I had a loose sheet over me in my bed.

There was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in Jacob."

When he got eye contact with me he ran over to the bedside and kneeled down.

I could see pain in his face.

"Nessie . . ." he whispered.

"Jacob did the Newborn get you, are you hurt?"

Jacob gave a curious look. "All of your bones are broken; you have to be doped up on morphine and you worrying about me?"

I let out a small laugh. "I guess I am."

"Renesmee, why did you do it? I mean why for just Leah?"

"I don't know. I was just asking myself the same thing." He gave half a smile.

Then he sighed. "Nessie, do you remember what you asked me in the meadow when you got back from shopping?"

I sighed to. "Yes."

"Well I thought it over, and I'll help you, but I have one condition."

I saw him get something out of his pocket, but he kept it hidden in his hand. Then he opened my hand because I couldn't.

"Don't worry I even talked to your dad." He cleared his throat. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?" he said and dropped a ring in my hand.

A huge grin spread on my face. I was too speechless so I just nodded.

So he slid the ring on my finger for me. I felt so helpless because I couldn't move anything.

He moved closer to my face and placed his lips against mine.

I didn't want it to stop, but it did after only five seconds. I could hear our lips make a sound when he pulled away. He still kept his face and inch away from mine.

"Jacob, I don't think you know how much I'm in love with you", I whispered.

He pressed his lips to mine again then pulled away. "Do you want to bet?"

I smiled. I had to think again, "Never mind."

Still smiling he kissed me again.

I was going to sit up with my arms wrapped around him but when I tried it caused pain.

He instantly pulled away and sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

"No Jacob you did nothing. I just tried to move."

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm positive. Just get me more morphine; my body may have burnt it off with my body temperature."

I saw him look at my clock. "Renesmee it's ten, I'll go talk to Carlisle and see if it's safe for another dose. Then you can go to sleep."

I heard his footsteps down the stairs as I started to think. How long will I be stuck in this bed? I wonder if I'll miss out on Claire's birthday party, she'll be 8 this year.

Then I heard Jacob come back up and through the door. "He said you should take it."

I took it and I felt so much better.

Then Jacob was about to walk out the door.

"Wait, Jacob do you want to sleep in here? Since you know we are engaged now."

"Sure, sure", he replied.

He crawled in next to me. I was able to move, so I turned off the lamp.

Then we faced each other. I gave him a peak then curled up next to his chest.

Jacob spent nearly 24/7 in my room after that night until I got better. Or at least it seemed like it.

Our relationship grew stronger each day.

One time everyone left the house for an entire night just so we can spend it together.

But we never got that far. Jacob and I decided to wait for our honeymoon to make it special.

**Ok now this is the last chapter for a while. Pretend the note on the last chapter is pasted here. ;)**


End file.
